Moon Kissed
by SeAl.WiTh.A.rIgHtEoUs.KiSs
Summary: She could hear them pursuing her, of course they would, and they wouldn't stop until her innocent daughter's blood stained the snow beneath her feet. -Remember this is entirely my own work, hope you like-
1. Preface  19 years previous!

**Remember my darlin's, this is entirely my own piece of work,  
>I as much as anyone love the Psy-Changeling collection,<br>so I am truly sorry if you neither like it nor want to continue reading.**  
><strong>But I do hope you read and review.<strong>  
><strong>Much love, <strong>  
><strong>M xx<strong>

* * *

><p>Moon Kissed<p>

By

Midnight Monroe

(Aka Me!)

_19 Years previous..._

Clarissa ran as fast as she could over the snow covered hills, her destination unknown as she clung to her child for dear life. Her husband was behind, murdered in front of her very eyes by those who should have protected her. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks as she tried to refrain from jolting her baby awake. She could hear them pursuing her, of course they would, and they wouldn't stop until her innocent daughter's blood stained the snow beneath her feet. How they could be so heartless she didn't know. Was it not they who swore at her birth, with their very lives, that they would protect her child? Yet here they were, not two months later hunting her down like some rabid animal.

The snap of a twig had her changing her direction, heading further into the wild lands owned by the shifters. She knew she shouldn't and that it was forbidden, but her heart could not witness the murder of her child too. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat, her feet coming to an abrupt halt as two snow leopards step out from a nearby bush.

"Please ... help me ... she's just a child!" Came her own breathless plea to these two stunning creatures that belonged to the wild. The one to her left let out a throaty warning sound, its warm breath circulating within the cold air. "... Please." She begged as she dropped to her knees before them. If they should kill her, she would be fine with that, just as long as they protected her child. The smaller one of the two, the female she presumed, stepped forward. Clarissa held her breath, and slowly but surely she extended out her child to the leopard. She watched in fascination as the leopard stepped closer, stopped then stepped again. She presumed it was the male who was doing the low sound of a growl, but she couldn't be sure. Who knew how many of these creatures were watching the interaction. Finally the female reached her and nuzzled the baby within her arms, no doubt picking out its scent as most animals do before lowering her head.

Not quite knowing what to do, Clarissa placed a kiss to her daughters head before placing her gently upon the snow beneath the leopard's feet. Another low growl came from the other leopard as she released her child and slowly shuffled back upon her knees, watching fearfully as the male stepped closer to her daughter. Slowly and cautiously he did the same, his nose sniffing her child before looking up the female and letting out a small gruff noise. Small as she was, Sabina raised her tiny hand up and out towards the leopard, her small fingers gently touching its nose causing a small rumbling sound to come from the male. She watched as the female padded off, and not moment later a slender woman in a long coat coming out from where the leopard had left only a moment ago.

"What is her name?" The slender woman announced as she picked up Clarissa's baby girl. "Sabina" She whispered, only to watch the woman shake her head, in confusion she mimicked her and shook her own head. "She will be called Skyler from here out, and she will know of your bravery and sacrifice. She will be raised as one of the pack, taught in only our ways and laws. Do you agree to these terms?" She declared, and with a small nod from Clarissa she turned and walked away into the bush. A single tear fell at the short and brief goodbye that she'd had with her only daughter, her blessed daughter who'd been born under a blood red moon. She looked to the male leopard who still continued to watch her, and with a small gruff he turned and padded off after the woman. Clarissa wept then, truly wept for all the things that had come to pass in her life. Her marriage to the love of her life, who was now murdered upon the snow covered hills of Laguna Capri, and her beautifully baby girl who was now to be brought up in the hands of those that should not have touched her fair skin.

"Sabina." She whispered as she looked up to the heavens, no doubt she'd be joining her beloved husband soon. "There she is! Where is the demon child witch?" Came the gruff voice of a hunter as he pushed her forwards, she landed face first in the snow before rolling onto her back to look at the sky. She had no reason to fear death, she knew it would be painful, but she'd be free so soon from this savage way of life. Who knew life could end up so divided and cruel?

A loud echo of a gunshot reverberated around her as she felt a heated pain inside of her hip, bringing up her hand she noticed smears of her blood upon her fingers. Sick with the sight she let her hand fall upon her stomach. So this was how she was to die? She felt more pressure to her side as someone stumbled upon her, pressing down their weight as they straddled her tiny waist.

"We'll ask again, where is the child?" Came a new voice, and she looked upon her new attacker. He was your average hunter, built big in size, his hair cut short as he looked down upon her. Suddenly he gripped onto her throat, her hands instinctively went onto his to loosen his grip, but he kept gradually adding more pressure to her windpipe. "I don't think she's getting the message Joe, how about putting another round ..." One hand released her throat as his fingers travelled to the opposite side of her shot hip, "...here." And without a seconds hesitation he leaned aside slightly as the other hunter shot yet another bullet into her body. She knew her muffled scream had echoed out, but just how far she didn't know. Maybe someone would hear and save her from this cruel fate, but she was wishing for a miracle and the last had happened when she'd given birth to Sabina. The hunter leaned forward as a tear slid across her cheek, she tried to move, but could only cry more in disgust as he leant closer still to lick the tear from her face. How could one act feel so repulsive to her every senses? She wanted to gag, scratch that; she would have if it wasn't for his gigantic hand holding her throat hostage.

"You are going to tell us!" He growled near her ear, but she simply refused and turned her face from him as best she could. Like hell would she give up her daughter, her daughter was going to live whether that meant giving up her life or not. He moved only slightly, but it was enough to cause her to bite her lip in pain as she felt more blood seep into the snow beneath her.

"I want my turn with the wench!" Came the original hunter's voice that'd pushed her down into the snow. The other male smiled down at her, his jaw clenched tight yet his crooked teeth were still visible. He caressed her cheek ever so softly. "Play nice my little pretty." And with that he got up off her body. She wanted to crawl away, cry and scream. Anything, just as long as they'd let her be. She managed to roll onto her stomach with a groan, her nails digging into the soft snow trying to drag her battered body away. "Well look what we have here, seems like we got ourselves a crawler!" They laughed, but she didn't care, she just wanted to go. Her body was instantly shoved down harder into the snow as one of them sat roughly upon her back, and grabbing a fistful of her long hair he yanked back her head.

"Where are you going honey?" He asked in sick and twisted way, her insides practically screamed and begged to be free of him. His breath was hot on the back of her neck, his breath foul like the heavy smoker and drinker she assumed him to be. Using his free hand he forced her face to the side and she cried out in pain, he kept a firm grip of both her face and hair as he leaned forward on her back to savagely kiss her lips. In anger she bit on his lip causing him to howl in pain and pull back, and the look he gave her made her realise that was to be the biggest mistake of her life. In an act of pure undiluted aggression he forced her face into the snow so that she couldn't breathe, she batted helplessly at the snow until he got up and flipped her back onto her back and straddled her again. She noticed a small drop of blood that beaded up on his lower lip, her mind smiled at the fact that she'd had some ounce of revenge. "You think that's funny?" He demanded, outraged at the possibility that a woman had got the better of him. His hand came out of nowhere as his slap forced her face to the side, she could feel the sting of it on her lip too, no doubt he'd split it open. Before she had time to even think he roughly grabbed her face and forced her to once again look upon him, his smug smile evident as he loomed above her. What did she ever do to deserve this punishment the fates had handed to her?

"Let's get this finished, you heard the boss, he wants the kid not her!" The guy standing said as he looked down upon her in disgust. With one last savage kiss upon her cold lips the hunter got up off her with a smile, her heart beat erratically knowing what was soon to come. There they stood, side by side both looking down upon her in satisfaction. They glanced upon each other once more before they looked back to her, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. The loud thrum of its beats pulsing in her ears over the sounds of their voices, they were saying something important but she simply couldn't hear them. Her eyes were focused intently upon the gun that was now being aimed in the direction of her heart, then down to her stomach and slowly up to her shoulder. They were toying with her; the sadistic thugs were actually toying with life sentence. She felt fresh tears build as they kept re-directing their aim across her body, her vision blurred as they went higher then lower. Why couldn't her death have been simple like her husband's?

She finally let go of her tears as she used up her last remaining strength to mourn, in her last possible moments of life she cried for the death of her husband and the loss of her beautiful baby girl. And what for, all for the damn prophecy foretold more than forty years ago, that's what. Finally the hunters looked down upon her one last time, their discussion at an end as they raised the gun in aim of her head. Her time had finally come; she was at peace with herself. She said a small prayer to the heavens as she dropped back into the snow and closed her eyes her mind finally...

The gun echoed one last time into the night, the hunters angry at their loss of the child yet satisfied that they had claimed yet another life. In time they knew they would once again reclaim the child, and when that time came, the prophecy would cease to exist as they lay down her blood as a sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is a work in progress!<br>Please Be kind when reviewing (Which I love for you to do)  
>Hope you enjoy this sneak preview of how their life began,<br>I blame my secret friend for gettin me started on this (You know who you are my sweet)  
>So please... PLEASE... Review my lovelies!<br>Much love,  
>M xx<br>**


	2. Chapter 1

**ok my darlin's this has took ****me a while to create,**  
><strong>with the help of a certain someone (winks)<strong>  
><strong>Anywho.. Its my first time writing in male POV<strong>  
><strong>So please read and review!<strong>

* * *

><p>- Chapter One -<p>

Present day...

Rhordian watched as what he assumed was the last of his party guests to enter; the Noell family, he'd heard, had adopted a child as one of their own some time ago. Of course he was young at the time it had happened so it had never bothered him, but of course it had caused somewhat of a disturbance with a few others he knew well. Rumor had it the child was human when they had took her in almost nineteen years ago, which according to pack law was forbidden at the time. What had become of the child, he did not know. He assumed as others had, that she had stayed amongst the Noell family, and that they had raised her as one of their own in every which way possible. He watched as Caryn Noell made her over to him; she was still as stunning as ever to him with her long luscious mahogany hair, not to mention that lusty little temper of hers that matched her inner animal. She had always been the protective type, and that had always tickled his fancy, but alas she was mated to her long love Jermiah who now walked beside her. They had made such a striking couple when news first spread of their mating, and they looked ever more so now as they made their way towards him arm in arm. But no daughter in their trail, which had him curious by nature. After all, he had invited the entire household.

"Hello Rhordian." Caryn spoke softly as she finally stood before him and inclined her head; her eyes glinted within the light showing her inner leopard that lurked beneath the surface. How lucky Jermiah was to have mated to such a woman, Rhordian himself had often wished for her, but of course Caryn had found her love within her mate. "I see you are missing a member of your family." He pointed out. He had never believed in waiting for the inevitable as he'd rather people just got straight to the point like himself. "She will be along shortly with Susanna and Theo's child, Shana." Jermiah piped in. Rhordian couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the thought of her being here; he'd finally get to meet the elusive trouble maker that had been causing problems with the other single pack females. Being alpha, he had the rights in which to deal with these types of matters; and judging by the protective glint in Caryn's eyes, she knew her daughters talk with the alpha of the pack was short coming.

Suddenly something tingled his senses, a scent that didn't quite belong yet seemed to have a desire of wanting to be found. It was sweet and musky, innocent yet somehow wild and it was definitely a feminine scent. He lifted his head ever so subtly, his inner leopard instantly scenting the air around him trying to pinpoint the female's location in his home. "Ah, here they are." Caryn said in a barely audible whisper, and if he hadn't been cat already he probably wouldn't have heard her. His head instinctively whipped around as he heard his door catch close; even over the soft hum of the music around him he still heard it all. Damn it to hell his senses were sharp and alert tonight, though why? He had no idea. Then he saw her; her long sun kissed blonde hair falling in waves to her delicate waist, her skin almost as pale as the snow he felt free in, and her eyes. Well damn, he wasn't quite sure if her eyes were grey, green or blue as they seemed to shimmer between the three. He held in a groan at the innocence that seemed to radiate from within her, but he could tell she willed so much fire that he knew he just wanted to tangle with that wild side to see if he'd get burned.

She turned and disappeared from his line of sight with her friend Shana, but he could still smell her in his home. It had him curious really, if she was human, then why did she have a mild scent of shifter about her? Perhaps it was because she was raised as one of his own kind? Who knew?

He looked back to Caryn who was watching him intently, he knew that look anywhere. It was the same look he'd once received when he had been young himself some time ago, dating many females who'd had strict fathers; it was a look that said 'you will not touch her'. But he would touch, whenever someone dangled something enticing in his way, it was in his nature to seek it out and play.

"Rhordian ... Please, I know that look." Caryn warned lowly, he could hear her subtle growl that seemed to hum around him in time with the music. Her mothering side was making its show at the threat of a male near her child. But he was alpha, which meant he had rights to find things out if he wanted to know something. "You will do well to remember your place, Caryn." He spoke calmly, then watched as she yet again inclined her head and retreated a few step from him. After all, was it not he who helped bring her back into pack after such a long time? He once again looked past her as the girls scent invaded his senses, his eyes immediately searching the room and seeking her out. Of all the females here, and he was sure there had to be a least thirty single females watching his every move right about now, why was it her scent that caught his attention? She stood a little in the shadows beside the buffet table; Shana was stood gracefully beside her, also somehow shielding the girl from the sight of others. He let his gaze slide over Shana, taking in her attire of the evening. She wore a simple deep blue dress that seemed to cling to her feminine curves, her hair pinned elegantly around her face showing her fine features and full lips. Now why couldn't a girl like her catch his eye?

"He's watching you." He heard someone mutter softy, the voice seemed low as if she aimed not to be heard by any other alone. Well tough, he'd heard perfectly. But which girl had it been? Shana? Or the still ever so elusive blonde? "Puh-lease, I'm not worth a look to him, do you even know who he is?" Came Shana's soft voice as she leant closer to the blonde. Ah, so they were discussing him, which was nice to know. A shift of movement alerted him to the fact that Caryn and Jermiah were now leaving his side, she would no doubt seek out a place to guard her daughter from him. But she couldn't watch her daughter all the time, and sooner rather than later, they would meet. He moved as if to speak with others, but his mind was still singly focused on their conversation. "He's a guy, just like any other." The girl replied bitterly, and his inner cat did not like the tone in which she implied that he was like others. "He's the alpha, the host of this party ..." Shana started, but she was instantly cut off. "Look I don't care who the guy is, he clearly likes you, and as far as I'm concerned he's no better than the rest of the males in pack. I've heard enough rumors about him to know he's just as bad as Koori." The girl said harshly to her friend. Ah, his young flamboyant cousin Koori. So this was the female he'd boasted about a few months back, well now this was very interesting indeed. He moved closer still, nodding his way past another set of guests, and who better to interrupt than said boy himself.

"Can I have a word?" Koori demanded quietly of the blonde, and Rhordian tilted his head, watching ready to call on the boy if he must. He didn't give the girl much of a chance to answer as he dragged her by the elbow into his hallway, even with Shana's quiet protest on the matter. He gave Shana one last curious glance as she looked up and met his eye; she knew he'd heard it all. But he himself was looking for something, a spark, or anything that might trigger his animal side towards her. But alas, nothing in him stirred for the female. He bowed his head in respect for the female, secretly wishing her well in finding a male of worth as he made his way swiftly after Koori and the girl. He closed the door quietly behind him so that he didn't alert them to his presence, listening with baited breath over their heated discussion.

"Look I want you to leave, you shouldn't even be here. Who even invited you?" Koori demanded, and Rhordian sucked in a quiet breath so that he wouldn't explode. Human or not, no female deserved to be spoken to in such a manner. "For your information I was invited here, along with my parents and I'll damn well leave when I want to. Not when you tell me!" the girl replied angrily, which he thought she had every right to be. Damn, he felt like one of those old biddies that lived up the street listening to idle gossip. He really should remember to stay out in the open more. "Look Skyler, I don't like how you're acting in there..." Oh damn, now that was harsh. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Koori! I left you, remember, after I caught you cheating. I mean how could you? You know what? No! You don't get to rule my life anymore!" She yelled, and he almost wanted to cover his ears. Yep, the girl definitely had a fiery side to her. "Look, its one thing breaking up with me, but it's another entirely throwing your body at any male available!" Koori ground out. He almost barked out laughing and had to catch himself. Was the damn boy blind, jealous or both? Because as far as he could tell; the girl was acting as if she'd rather be invisible, not throwing herself out to others. He heard the sound of a crack echoing throughout the hallway, and could only assume that she'd actually slapped Koori. He grinned because now he really did want to laugh; the boy had had that coming a long time ago.

"Koori? Is everything alright?" Came a new voice, which he could only assume was Koori's latest female. "We'll finish this tomorrow." He muttered to the girl, and after a brief moment of waiting, he heard a door open and close proving that he was now alone with the girl. He smirked, but decided to hide it well as he rounded the corner to face her. Her cheeks were flushed in her anger, her scent ever stronger under his nose the closer he stepped. She hadn't spotted him yet as she was still glaring at the door in which Koori had left, which was perfectly fine by him. For now.

"Problems?" Rhordian asked in a sultry tone, damn it to hell he was determined to show this female that he was nothing like his young cousin Koori. "Nothing I can't handle." She spoke coldly as she turned to face him, and that's when he finally got a proper look at her. She was your average female in height, around five foot four compared to his graceful six foot, but to him height meant nothing. She was as fair in skin as what he first presumed, her skin so soft and pale like the untouched snow he loved to be around. Her hair a true sun kissed blonde that hung in soft waves to her waist, she was gentle around the eyes with a few tiny freckles that graced her fine boned cheeks. Her lips were soft and plump, the lower more pronounced and begging to be kissed. But it was her eyes that stunned him, those soft grey eyes that looked so haunted, as if she'd seen the true horrors of life before she'd even had time to grow. Eyes that called out to his very soul, begging for relief, for escape and freedom from the nightmares he could only assume her young eyes had once witnessed. He grunted a little to clear his throat. "I'm Rhordian." He said as he extended out his hand in greeting, only to watch her glare at it.

"I know who you are ." She stated as she still ignored his outstretched hand, she even hand the nerve to smirk at him. Well hot damn, she knew how to be mean to a guy's ego. He stepped closer and watched as confusion graced her delicate features, her steps mimicking his as she retreated from him. She gave him a small smile, her head titled slightly as she watched him step closer again with guarded eyes. "Do you though?" He whispered a little hotly as he progressed towards her, watching with a smile as she backed herself against a wall. She gave him a little nod as she pressed her back against the wall. "I know that you're alpha, I know you've yet to take a female and that you're supposedly looking for the right one in which to claim." She whispered as he drew closer to her still, he stopped right in front of her and placed a hand against the wall boxing her in. He leaned in close and inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair, licking his lower lip as he braved pushing her hair aside so that he could scent the skin of her neck.

He felt a shudder run through her body as he softly brushed his nose back and forth over the exposed area, her skin soft and warm and just all too tempting that he licked. He just couldn't resist it, and her small breathy gasp did nothing to help matters for the both of them. "And..?" He whispered, almost drugged by the scent of her skin, Gods above he wondered what it would be like if he claimed her luscious lips in such a manner. "I ... I know that you've already... bedded many females." She whispered as if to deter him from her, well she was in for a challenge because as of right now he wanted to have her any which way he could get her. Human, shifter or whatever she was. He pressed his much larger form against her slender one, his inner cat almost purring aloud when she let out a barely audible moan. He moved his lips so that the trailed across her jaw line, ever so softly nipping at the skin as almost groaning himself as her breathing hitched a little in response.

Suddenly her hands were travelling up his side to his shoulders, a lick of heat following in her trail as she moved higher still until her fingers knotted within his shoulder length hair. He couldn't help the soft rumble that slipped past his lips; her very fingers were like an arousing caress to his scalp as she gripped his hair not tight enough. His nose nudged at her chin, causing her head to fall back as she looked up at him with half closed eyes and he watched further aroused as she sucked in that full lower lip. Well that did it. He brought up his free hand to cup her jaw as he gently used his thumb to pry her bottom lip free, watching it pop free and her eyes close shut as his own face moved forward towards hers. Slowly and sensually he ghosted his own lips over hers wanting to savor the moment, her breath was hot and smelt minty as it blew against his lips. He let his hand drop back down; resting it on her hip as he finally sealed their lips together. He'd give her credit as she tried to take control, but this was his moment and he be damned if he didn't get control of this. As he deepened the kiss and took control he felt her body come alive against his, her hands moved around to his back as she pulled him more firmly against her.

A cough nearby alerted him to the fact that they were no longer alone, and much to his annoyance he looked over his shoulder to find Shana giving him an evil glare. He guessed it could have been a lot worse of Caryn or Jermiah had caught him doing this to their daughter, but seeing as it was Shana, he placed one more last kiss to his dazed victim's lips before pulling back. "You shouldn't have touched her!" Shana spat angrily as she stormed past him to grab a hold of Skyler's arm, and with one final look she pulled her away from his grasp and down the hallway. He could hear her muffled protests about him even as they left to rejoin the party, but no doubt they would soon leave his home. Shana and Caryn with their ever watchful eyes would now watch him like the animal he was, cunning, lusty but male.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>  
><strong>I hope 'tis not all bad...<strong>

**Please .. PLEASE ...**  
><strong>Smack that review button with some lovin! (Laughs)<strong>

**Ciao til the next chapter!**


End file.
